


Aftermath: Kit (Dark Artifices 2.1)

by AlaskaExists



Series: Dark Artifices 2.1 [2]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaExists/pseuds/AlaskaExists
Summary: Kit bursts into the Gard to find that the Blackthorn's world has been devasted.





	Aftermath: Kit (Dark Artifices 2.1)

The Gard was a confusing labyrinth of rooms and hallways, but Kit had somehow managed to find his way to the Consul Hall. To be fair, his journey was made easier by the shouts echoing through the Gard and the chaos as more Shadowhunters made their way toward the scene. Kit paused at the doors to the Hall, trying to take to make sense of what he was seeing. There were Shadowhunter's everywhere, shouting to or at each other while other's begin the process of filing people out. Kit had the sense that order was being restored and that someone must have control over the situation, but it still seemed like anarchy to him. He thought of the look on Alec's face when he had told him the Blackthorn's needed him and cold terror slid down his spine as he tried to locate them in the crowd.

The first thing he noticed was a large body covered and hauled away, blood staining the floor underneath it. Alec's dad, he thought, and his stomach rolled. He forced his eyes away and toward the stands, looking in the section where the Blackthorns had been sitting. Mark's pale hair was the first thing he noticed, standing out brightly against the non-faerie Shadowhunters. Pushing his way through the slowly gaping and retreating hunters, he began to make his way towards Mark, dread curling in his stomach with each step. Let them all be okay, Kit pleaded. Just let them be alright. As Kit got closer he could see Mark was kneeling over something or someone, Helen had a hand on her brother's shaking shoulders as they both tended to something on the ground. Kit stood on one of the benched, focused solely on Mark and Helen, and he could just make out Ty's dark hair, the outline of him doubled over on the ground.

Every thought flew from Kit's mind, his only objective to get to Ty, to protect him from whatever it was he was feeling. Kit climbed across the bench seats, pushed past anyone in his way, and found himself kneeling in front of Ty, his back to the dais. Ty was doubled over, hands clutching at his chest, his body racked with tremors so violent it seems as though jolts of electricity were flowing through him. "Ty! What's going on?!" Kit could barely get the words through the terror rising in his throat. He looked to Mark first for an explanation, and his heart stopped at the sight of him. Tears were streaming down Mark's face, his breath gasping out of him as he openly sobbed, his hand on Ty's back as he tried to comfort him. Kit looked toward Helen, hoping for an explanation, but she seemed to be in a similar state as Mark. Her eyes were wide with shock, tears streaming down her face.

Kit's world closed in until all he could see was Ty, he clutched at Ty's shoulder's, desperately needing to see him. To see if his face, see if he was injured, to try to figure out what he needed. Kit desperately wanted to take whatever was hurting him away. "Please, Ty, someone, tell me what's-"

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE HER! LET ME GO!"

The hairs on the back of Kit's neck rose, his shoulders hunching as the voice sent chills through his body. It was a voice he recognized, but he had never heard it as anything but calm and controlled. However, now it sounded raw with pain and anger like the words were being ripped from the person's chest with hooks. He didn't want to look, but he found himself slowly turning, the world moving in slow motion. His eyes found Julian first, Emma and some other Shadowhunter's arms around, pulling him back as he struggled forward. He looked nothing like the calm and in control Julian Kit had grown to know. His blue-green eyes were wild in his pale face, tears streaked down his cheeks, his jaw clenched and muscles bulging as he tried to break away. He was completely covered in blood. It had soaked through his shirt, his pants, onto his shoes, streaks on his face and in his hair.

Kit followed the line of Julian's eyes to the ground, where the crowd was slowly parting. Time froze. Kit's heart stopped, his breath catching in his chest. Livvy was on the floor; her skin looked gray in the hall's lights, her eyes closed, her face seemingly peaceful. Except there was a jagged, broken sword sticking out of her chest and blood pooling around her. So much blood. It had soaked through her clothes, her shoes, spreading in a scarlet puddle around her, mixing with a strange black liquid seeping from the broken sword. He knew that no one who had lost that much blood could be still alive.

"Livia! Please, baby. Open your eyes. I'm here. Please. Please." Julian's voice was nearly unrecognizable as he begged his younger sister to live. The other Shadowhunter's had released him, and only Emma was holding him up. He turned to her frantically whispering something that Kit couldn't make out. Emma's eyes widened, a deep sorrow seemed to settle over her as she shook her head. Julian lashed out then, pulling away from her and reaching for the stele he must have dropped near his sister. Kit watched as with shaking hands, Julian tried to draw runes on Livvy's skin, even from his vantage point in the aisles he could see that the marks vanished as soon as they were drawn.

"EMMA! Emma, please help me. Help," Julian's voice faded to a pleading whisper as Emma wrapped her arms around him, taking the stele from his hand and pulling him away so that others could come in and examine Olivia's body. Kit suddenly had the image of Livvy standing in front of him, asking him to kiss her. The feel of her soft lips against his, his hands tangling in her, taking in the lean curves of her body. Then Livvy, grasping Ty's hands after he walked through the Shadow Market without his headphones, grounding him. Livvy standing over him as she woke him up in the middle of the night to spy on Zara, handing him his first set of Shadowhunter gear. There was no way Livvy was dead. No way to reconcile the truth in front of his eyes with the memory of her alive only minutes before.

 _This will destroy Ty_. Kit was surprised at the thought. At how he could think of anything through this horror, but the moment he thought of Ty his only instinct was to protect him from this. He pulled his eyes from the gruesome scene and returned his attention to Ty. Ty's skin was the color of ashes, and the tremors seemed to have stopped, giving way to unconsciousness. Kit forced himself to look at Ty, really look at him. He was so afraid that he'd find a similar wound on Ty, like whatever happened to his twin automatically transferred to him. He gently nudged Ty's shoulder and breathed out in relief when he didn't see any signs of blood or a wound on the boy's chest.

"We need to get him to the infirmary," Mark said, his voice rough. Kit wasn't sure who he was speaking too, as he didn't look away from Ty, but he understood what Mark was trying to say. Ty needed to be away from here before he woke up, if he hadn't seen what had happened, he absolutely would be able to see now. Kit turned to look at Helen and for the first time noticed Dru was by her side, sobbing against her. Kit felt like his world was coming unraveled with the Blackthorns.

"What...What happened?" Kit managed to get the words out through the lump in his throat.

"Annabel..." Helen responded. Her voice sounded distant. "They made her stand trial with the Mortal Sword. It broke her."

Kit nodded, but he wasn't sure exactly what that meant. Ty had told him about the Mortal Sword and how trials and council meetings went, but none of the information he knew seemed to match up with two people dying.

The chaos in the Hall was calming down as people were forced out and sent away. Robert Lightwood's body had been cleared away, and people were already cleaning up the floor. Kit forced himself to focus. He needed to get Ty out of here and if he took a few Blackthorns with him all the better. It was only a matter of time before some adults tried to shoo them away like their world hadn't just been devastated. Kit straightened himself and gripped Mark's shoulders, shaking him gently until he met Kit's eyes. "We need to move."

It took a moment, but eventually Kit saw Mark's eyes brighten for a moment, going into the untouchable battle-hardened place Shadowhunter's seemed to be able to access. Mark scooped up Ty in his arms, pulling him close and angling his younger brother so that his head was resting in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Mark was trying to protect Ty from seeing any more if he woke up, though that seemed unlikely. Ty was completely limp in his older brother's arm, his head lolling to one side, his arms hanging down uselessly. Someone was telling them to move, to clear out the Hall. Helen helped Dru up, and they both walked shakily behind Mark, who seemed to be on autopilot, walking briskly towards what Kit supposed was the infirmary. As they exited the Hall, wordless howls of grief followed them, the sound of Julian's pain haunting them. No one looked back.


End file.
